


Remembering Summer

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Qrow Branwen is Ruby's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: This is Hummingbird Week 2020!  I'm posting the prelude/prologue and each prompt will fill the next chapter of this short story.After a rough battle in the sands of Vacuo, Qrow Branwen awakens to find that the crew has a new member... who's missing some very key information.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue for the Hummingbird Week of 2020, which I'll be simultaneously posting on Tumblr!

"Everyone's safe. You're safe, the kids are safe."

Through the fog wrapping his thoughts in their warm embrace, splashes of white and red abstractly moved. With each word a flash of silver light punctuated the otherwise softly spoken phrases. Vaguely, a distant memory tried to surface, but the weight of it sunk it's depth below the surface again. 

He allowed the fog to swallow his conscious thought. After all, everyone was safe...

* * *

For some reason, he dreamed in the dark. He'd been knocked unconscious before; and been greeted with a seemingly fleeting blackness that fled as quickly as it arrived to his perspective. He'd hallucinated before; either by poison administered of himself or others, which twisted nocturnal fears into looming creatures of unidentifiable shape and form. 

This was different. 

Memories danced through his mind, pleasant and melancholy. A young Ruby taking her first steps. Tai's face during Yang's first haircut, as she burst into flames. Summer Rose smiling slyly as he was drug around a dance floor. Even memories of Rae and him as kids, playing in the fresh rain and the subsequent muddy puddles. 

No memory lingered longer than a few moments and the sounds and words were faint, more like a distant melody. Slowly the noises grew in distinction and volume. Soon he was able to pick out the pieces of words and phrases. He wanted to open his eyes, to spot the sources, but they were too heavy, too tired. 

In and out, this continued for a time. Finally, he made out two voices that meant the most to him and he clung to them, pulling himself out of the comfortable cobweb of memories…

* * *

"Uncle Qrow?"

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. Everything ached, but in particular his left side and shoulder flared in pain. Crimson eyes fluttered open, and immediately followed his mostly free hand as it searched his other side. Wrapped up, his left arm was practically immobile. He was grateful for this, since even the slightest movement shot even more pain into his chest and back. 

"Hey, it's ok. You're going to be fine. She said that it's just going to take a little longer to heal."

Finally, he moved his eyes to the small young woman at his side. Yang hovered over her sister protectively. 

"Hey kiddos. How is everyone?"

"Oscar got a little scraped up." Yang shrugged. "But Jaune was able to patch him up fairly easily. You got the worst of it."

"Heh." He let his gaze drift to the ceiling fan lazily pushing the warm air of Vacuo around. "That's about right. Just glad everybody else is okay."

His brows furrowed as his situation suddenly occurred to him. 

"What happened, anyway? Wasn't there a girl who got in the middle of all of that?"

Ruby and Yang shared a significant glance, before the younger turned back to the elder huntsman. 

"Yeah. She wasn't a kid..."

A singular black brow rose. 

"Okay. Then a woman. What happened?"

"She helped. She's the one who patched you up." Silver eyes wandered, and her voice grew quiet in an aside. "It was like she'd done it a lot before."

The blonde woman's hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Ruby shook off her aside. 

"You guys are acting like I should know what's going on." Concerned, Qrow moved to prop himself up in the bed, attempting to move his injured shoulder minimally. 

"Well, Uncle Qrow, she's somebody you do kn--"

A familiar whelp bounced in through the open windows. The huntsman's heart suddenly jumped to his throat as he heedlessly attempted to climb out of the bed. Swaying, the world grew dark, and the girls were quick at his side. The black started to pull back, and he used their help to steady himself. Finally regaining his feet under him, he moved steadily out of the room and into the courtyard the guest suite was connected to. 

As he moved, thoughts started piecing together in his mind. The woman, when she had arrived, there was white and black and silver and- and- 

His brain was too jumbled to put the parts together and the nearing voice' hauntingly familiar tones threw his barely held together thought processes into even greater confusion. 

When he arrived, it was in time to watch a white cape, flourishing the movement of it's wearer, and fall still, as they stopped their motion before their students. As it fell away, it revealed the small frame of a petite auburn headed woman, now streaked through with silver to match her shining eyes that turned to him.

Summer Rose.

Crimson met silver, and in that moment, his heart plummeted from his throat to the pit of his stomach. Abstractly, he heard the girls shuffle to his side. Ruby spoke as Yang wrapped a concerned arm around her. 

"She- she doesn't remember anything. She remembers how to fight, but not much else. Says it's like a reflex more than a memory."

From across the courtyard, the slight woman replaced her weapon, before turning a cocked head to him. Eyes curious, a slight sideways smile pulled at her lips. 

Moving closer to him, his breath hitched as she entered his personal space. Drawing up, he found it hard to catch his breath under her prying eyes. Her voice was almost teasing as she finally spoke directly to Qrow. 

"Now, those eyes… I think I remember them."


	2. Red Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official Day One of Hummingbird Week 2020!! The prompt is Red Rose: Romance, Passion.   
> I decided to be a little more subtle with this one. ;)

"So how well?"

A pause. "Very well."

"Then please tell me what I can't remember."

Sitting at the small dining table in the guest suite, neither of the occupants rested a part of themselves on the table. The amnesiac who was once known as Summer Rose sat with her knees tucked up to her chin, arms wrapping them tight to her chest. Her silver eyes placated the lanky huntsman across from her. 

"I can't."

Crimson eyes met her silver. 

"What do you mean you 'can't'? It's been fifteen years. You can't spare some pain by telling me what's been haunting my footsteps for this long?"

"No, I can't." Qrow Branwen sighed, running his only good hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I'll do what I can to help you remember. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up here. Why can't you just  _ tell  _ me ?"

The lanky huntsman rubbed his face. He understood the frustration. All he could want was for this petite woman to remember. 

"Take a moment to think, not just react. If I tell you everything from my perspective, and a year or so from now, you remember something different-- what will you start to do to all the things I told you?"

Her lips pulled into a thin line.

"Question everything you told me. Yeah, yeah, I get it." She waved a dismissive hand. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He leaned back, extending his long legs out before him, crossed at the ankles. The silver-eyed woman threw an unimpressed look his way. 

"Can you at least give me something? A name, a place?"

They sat alone, away from any observers. It had been huntsman's choice, and she agreed heartily. In that moment, Qrow was glad for the distance from the kids. It allowed him the freedom to speak and if she were to remember, well, it wouldn't hurt anybody. Yet. 

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. 

"I can give you a name. You'll have to figure out the rest."

He met her eye, and unhesitatingly, he spoke. 

"Summer Rose."

Rolling the word around her mouth and brain, she felt the sparks of recognition. 

"Yes. That's... My name."

A small smile pulled at his lips. 

"What were you going by?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Rosie. I had a rose emblem on me when I was found."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Qrow shrugged.

"So, Summer. Summer Rose. It's already feeling… right."

"Good." He leaned his elbow on the table, red eyes staring her down. "So where do you want to start?"

"With you." The protest died on his lips before she waved it away. "I mean, you know me, and I think I know you, but how can I trust you? Trust that you know me as well as you say you do? You could just be saying what I want to hear, or you could be an enemy who knew me  _ enough _ ."

Qrow's gaze dropped and he studied the simple pattern of the grain of the table. A long pause passed between them. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. She watched the gesture with interest, brow hinting at a small furrow. When he finally spoke, she broke away from her observation, and the furrow broke. 

"Well, how about a physical sign?"

Her head cocked in the familiar way, and his heart broke a little more. She was there, his Summer, under all this blank slate, and he was desperate to get her back. Similarly, he never wanted to force her back, to make her question. 

"What do you mean?"

"There's something that you physically have on your body, that, well, when you were the Summer I knew, you kept for only a very few to know about."

He gestured vaguely towards her arm, where the cuffs of her dress cinched tightly around her wrist. Instantly, she clutched at it with abstract concern. 

"So you still feel the same way about that tattoo, huh?" A small smile pulled at his lips. "Want me to tell you what it is? Would that help put your mind at ease?" 

She nodded hesitantly. "Please."

As he paused to gather his thoughts, he reached for his scroll, and began flipping through it. 

"It's a black bird, it's wings stretching around the wrist. Stylized heavily, there's a white version of this symbol on it's back." 

He stopped swiping across his scroll and turned it to face her. A black symbol was enblazened on its surface. Tentatively, she grabbed the scroll from him. He continued. 

"In it's beak is a single white rose."

Placing the scroll down gently, she moved to unlace her cuff. Pulling back the cloth, a tattoo matching his description was revealed. Her fingers trembled, and the huntsman reached across to rest his good hand on her forearm. Silver eyes were drawn to the motion, and they locked on the black cuff around his wrist. 

"You have one on your wrist too." Summer's words were soft, but certain. 

His hand stilled and he swallowed hard. 

"Yes. But it's different than yours."

Shifting, she grabbed his hand, turning it over in her own. The gentle motions and touch, brought a lump to his throat. He swallowed hard to push it down, but the sensation was thrilling. Her words came slow, but sure. 

"It's… it's covering something. Something painful."

"Yes."

A single finger found the origin of the wrap that made up his cuff. With a gentle tug, he felt the wrap loosen, and he felt suddenly self-conscious, as if standing naked before a stranger.

"It's a vine. A thick vine. With thorns."

Gently, slowly, she unwravelled the leather cord. 

"There's feathers - black - caught in them. In the thorns, I mean."

Fingertips grazed the soft, sun-deprived skin. Each graze was a flash of memory behind his eyelids, and he closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had allowed himself the luxury of remembering. 

_ Her hand followed the length of the forearm that draped her shoulders and behind her neck, as they lay in bed beside each other _ .

"There's something under your wrist. Like, on the soft part of your wrist." She started to turn over his wrist, even as she softly tugged at the cord. "It's a white rose."

There was finality in her words, but she moved with the same gentle cautiousness. 

_ Fingers tripped over his freshly inked and bare wrist. She followed the line of the new vine and rose that covered the old tribal demarcation. Her wrist was still pink from her own addition. A single finger slipped across the life line of his palm, before turning to hold his hand. He growled softly in her ear as he burrowed his face in her splayed hair. _

The remaining cord had grown loose enough to break away from his wrist and laid in a small heap on the tabletop between them. He broke away from the memories and took in the not-as-lost woman.

Slight disappointment laced her next words. 

"There's something off."

On his wrist, there was a second bloom- a new bud. A small red one.

Leaning forward, he shook his head, taking her hand in his. 

"No, I had an addition after you disappeared. You remembered right."

Silver eyes blinked rapidly. 

"Wait. I  _ did _ remember that! I  _ remembered _ !!"

A smile spread across his lips before pausing, as he had a sudden realization. Pulling her hand to him, he studied one then the other, a frown growing.

"Where's your ring?"


	3. Bird's Foot Trefoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is Bird's Foot Trefoil, which has the meaning of Revenge. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Never piss off a crow. That's all I have to say on that.

The knock on Farro's door was polite but firm, and the spindly man came to the door perplexed. It wasn't until he spotted the intimidating huntsman with crimson eyes at his doorstep that the old fear started to gnaw at his belly. This wasn't the first time the two had crossed paths.

Spotting the petite, lithe form of "Rosie" behind him only managed to secure the sensation of dread. 

"Oh, so it was you." Red eyes started to glow as the huntsman purred out his words. "When 'Rosie' here described the man who found her, I thought it sounded familiar."

Farro swallowed hard. Pushing his luck, he smiled disarmingly at the taller man. 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

A half-step brought the lanky huntsman to full bare, towering above him. 

"I remember you very well. One of my first and last stops while I looked for a lost partner. Oh look--" he stepped aside, even as he kept his gaze locked on the man, "-- I found her."

"She tells me you were the one to find and nurse her back to health with the help of some of the village women."

"Oh, well, yes!" A nervous chuckle escaped the cowering man. "I tried my best to keep her healthy!" 

"Interesting, since I  _ know _ it was you I spoke to. And that my pictures of her were practically identical to the woman standing right before us." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The grip was like steel. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess I could see it now."

"Oh. Oh,  _ good _ . I was concerned for your eyesight for a moment. So would you mind telling me why I, along with her children and friends had to mourn her as dead, when she was in fact, quite alive?"

"I didn't realize that you were searching for her?" Every word that Farro spoke, he shrunk away from the glowering huntsman. 

"That's… disappointing to hear, to say the least." Jaw and fist clenched, it had been many years since Qrow had felt the same level of fury as he did in that moment. Had he been younger, with less to lose, there might have been a chance that the man would have sealed his death sentence. 

Taking a calming breath, he turned a glance to Summer. At first, he was surprised to see her glaring at Farro, until she spoke. 

"I asked you." Her voice was broken, angry. "I asked you if anybody has come looking for me. I begged you to give me any information you had about me. Instead, you told me lies? Hid that someone cared enough to come look for me?"

Tears began to fall, and Qrow wanted nothing more than to soothe the pain, but knew it was pain and anger that needed to be felt. Instead, he turned back to the little man, eyes ablaze. But it was her words that broke him. 

"Why?"

"You were good for the village."

"The village didn't try to marry me every time they saw me."

Farro's dark eyes dropped. "I thought you would be good for me too."

The steely grip on the smaller man's shoulder turned painful, and he was pushed inside of his own house. Looming over him, Qrow seethed. 

"You have  _ one _ , and  _ only _ one opportunity to get out of this physically unharmed." A sneer pulled at his lips. " _ Summer _ had a ring. Silver, engraved with black etchings, a red gem. Where. Is. It."

A slight motion in his shoulder signaled to Qrow that he wished to move. Releasing his grip on the man, he watched him scurry across the house to a locked drawer on a cabinet. He withdrew a white cloth, torn and soiled, from it. Placing it on a small table he opened it with care. 

Inside, a small ring, an anklet, a rose emblem pin, and a dirty scroll were piled together. 

Qrow gently worked his way through the pile to the ring and sighed in relief as he noticed it was still intact. He handed it to Summer, before turning back to the cloth and the remaining pieces of a forgotten life. Wrapping them up again, gently, he offered them to her and she eagerly snatched them up. 

"You're fortunate," Qrow's words were like acid, "if you hadn't saved her life, you would have been a dead man." 

Farro nodded eagerly. "I- I understand."

A small crowd had gathered in the village- this was a novelty. The last few visitors had been years ago, and never as earth-shatteringly dramatic as these ones had been. The huntsman and the Rose stepped out of the house, and after seeing the crowd, Qrow spoke as if in continuing a conversation with Farro. 

"I really am so sorry for your accident. It's got to be challenging for a man like yourself." 

Farro followed them to the door, but Qrow's words perplexed him, so his brow furrowed. The huntsman turned an evil smile to him. 

"I know how important children are in a community as this, and to lose that ability-- well, that has got to be rough."

Dark eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized the payment for his sins were coming due. 

Qrow's words were like venom amongst the crowd, and the whispers of 'infertile' began almost immediately. No ability to create children took the villager's chances of matrimony from slim to none. 

Leaning in, Qrow met his eye, and spoke so only the other man could hear.

"A life for a life, yes. But you took away a mother from a child, a wife from her family. So now I am taking away any chance you might have of one of your own. I think we're finally square. Don't you?"

With a final smirk, the huntsman turned to Summer, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Rose. Let's see if any of this'll help jog the memory."


	4. African Marigolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> African Marigolds in Floriography are officially my favorite flower for my husband and I.

The group of young people were anxious for their return. As soon as the pair entered the courtyard, Ruby and Yang sprung up, rushing to their side. 

"Uncle Qrow! A message came in! The Headmaster sent one back. We think it's coded too." 

The red-head opened her scroll in a rush and just short of shoved it into Qrow's face. 

_ Wandering scarecrow, I offer a brain, but the golden path is covered in sand.  _

"Shit."

Yang and Ruby shared a glance. The blonde pressed.

"What's wrong?"

"The wording's right. But while he's offering a safe haven once we get there, he can't help us out here. From the sound of it, he might not even be able to get us in the gates of the city. The school is the only thing that he has any control over, and that means… not so many good things. We really needed to be there--" he gestured vaguely, "--yesterday."

Ruby raised a brow. "Yesterday?"

The huntsman waved off her question. "Not literally. But the sooner we're there, the greater chance we get in before it becomes too difficult to."

"So I guess that means we go first thing in the morning. Are you going to be able to make that trip, Uncle Qrow?"

"I'll be fine. I'm more curious about you," he turned to the elder Rose, "are you going to come with us or--"

An updated hand stopped his question. 

"I'll follow where you guys go. I have too many questions. Besides, I've already trained enough people to protect this village. They'll be fine without me."

"Then you need to get packing."

"Not as much as you'd think. I live simply, and anything I leave behind can be used for the next person."

"I'm going to need to handle some logistics with the girls."

The slight woman shrugged. "That's fine."

Moving away to begin the process of rounding up the rest of the teams, Qrow and the girls were quickly out of sight. Her life was about to face another upheaval, but she felt calm. She better go pack what little she had to take with her. 

* * *

Her small singular bag last prepped on her bed, as quickly as she has expected. The sun was shallowing it's angle towards the horizon swiftly, but she saw and heard no sign of either the girls nor Qrow. Silver eyes were drawn to the soiled white bundle that sat on the dresser before her, and she snatched it up and brought it with her to the courtyard. 

The early evening had the crisp, cool air of night tripping across the sun-baked dunes. As the shadows began to lengthen, Summer Rose opened the makeshift pouch slowly as she lounged upon one of the comfortable chairs that edged the courtyard. 

While she found herself fascinated with the little tidbits of her life - the jewelry, the emblem - it was the scroll that heldost interest to her. The jewelry, right now, belonged to someone else, and she would wear them again, once she knew who that person was. But the scroll - there was a chance of seeing herself, who she was, and the people she surrounded herself with. 

And maybe even see where Qrow fit into all of it. 

It was obvious where the girls fit. Ruby; she was her daughter. She could feel that in her soul, and the resemblance was uncanny. Combine that with the fact that despite her best efforts, she occasionally let it slip and called her 'mom', there was no doubt. Yang; she was a little trickier. She wasn't her physical daughter, that was obvious. But the feelings that Summer felt about her had the same level of warmth. Even though Yang might not have been hers, she might as well have been. 

Qrow… he fit. Where, she had no clue. There were a couple of places she found that she expected him to fit, but then someone else would dispel her thoughts, or he would sidestep. But this scroll-- she hoped it would answer some of these questions. 

Wrapping the jewelry gently back up, she plucked the scroll from the mix, and opened it. Scrolling through it, she found apps that held little for her to ascertain about her past. She did evidently have a propensity towards simple world domination games, but she had hoped for something more definite. 

That's when a blinking icon caught her eye. Opening the folder, she found a messaging app, notification indicating a need for her attention. Finger trembling, she selected it, and faced down a line of unanswered and unseen messages. "Stilts" sat in bold at the top of the list, as the contact name. The picture beside the name told her what she knew instinctively. A much younger version of herself eclipsed by a young Qrow, faces pulled in exaggerated expressions, and she knew that the majority of the messages were from the lanky huntsman.

The most recent message caught her attention, it's date and time only about a year prior. 

_ I miss you, Sum. I wish you were here. You've always known the way to go. Just like Ruby. You would be so proud of her, shortstack. She did it. She's finally the huntsman she wanted to be. Just like you. I… _

_ I think this might be the last message I send you.  _

_ I stopped drinking. I'm finally able to think about you without hurting. So that's one coping mechanism gone, haha. I think it's time I lose another one.  _

_ I love you, Summer Rose. That will never change. But I think it's time to say finally say it. If there's more than this life, I'll find you again.  _

_ Goodbye, shortstack.  _

She started to scroll down, but the tears blurred her view. Instead, she took a moment to appreciate the colors that painted the sky. She still wasn't sure if where that all fit into her world view, but the pain that came from it all was so very real. It took time, but she let the pain roll over and off of her, hoping for it to awaken the dormant memories. 

And they did. 

From the moment she had seen him, she had found him attractive. As they had talked, she found his companionship soothing and comfortable, as if an old friend. But there was more. Until that moment, she hadn't been able to define it. 

They had been together, she was certain of it. Whether it had been a passing fling, a long abiding relationship, or if they had still been together at the time she disappeared, she could not remember. What she was certain of was that he still had feelings for her. And honestly, if she were to guess at the person she once was? Summer was certain that she still had feelings for him. 

Finally shuffling away the meaning behind the pain that his words had brought, she once more picked up the scroll. Her desire to read more had diminished, and she decided to look elsewhere for more clues, postponing the reading of the other missed messages from both Qrow and others. 

Abstractly, she heard conversation- they had dispersed, for the most of the other two teams were now milling about, but Yang, Ruby, and Qrow were nowhere to be found. 

Tapping on the photo associated with the conversation, his contact card filled the screen. At the bottom, a selection caught her attention. 

_ Photos _

Without hesitation, she selected it, and her screen was filled with memories. But the sensation from them was empty beyond a cursory twinge of curiosity and guilt. She should know these things, these people, these memories. 

Then she saw it. Instantly, she remembered the occasion. A warm blush spread from her chest and as it reached her cheeks, she couldn't help but giggle. With a tap, the screen was filled with the capture. Lips pulling up in a mischevious smile, she clutched the scroll to her chest. 

"Qrow!"

* * *

The meeting with the teenagers had finished up, the crew deciding to start their journey to Shade Academy the next morning. However, as they dispersed, the elder huntsman snagged both Yang and Ruby to talk alone. 

Sitting them down in the living room of the guest house, he paced before them. 

"Listen, girls, there's some stuff… well, you need to know before your mom starts remembering things."

Yang rose a blonde brow. 

"Like what?"

He stopped before them, scratching the back of his head. A sigh escaped him. 

"I need you guys to stay as calm about some of this stuff as possible. Chaos is a bad mix with me, and I'm just barely holding my semblance in check."

"So, more lies?" A flash of red sparked across Yang's eyes. 

"Kid, I've never intentionally lied to you. Have I let you guys come to your own conclusions, withheld information you guys didn't need, or shouldn't have?" A small sad smile pulled at his lips, and he shrugged. "I've had to. For your safety, well-being and… and honestly, in this case, some of my own dignity."

"So for selfish reasons."

"I wouldn't say that, exac--"

"What is it, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby's soft voice belied with steel, interrupting. 

He sighed again, this time flopping into a chair across from them. 

"Chaos," he murmured to himself, "it's always chaos."

Sucking in a deep breath, he began. 

"So, Yang, to you remember the time when you wandered off with Ruby?"

"Ye--"

A cry split across her words and they all turned to the source.

"Qrow!" It was Summer.

Like a shot, he was out of his chair and bounding out the door to where she sat in the courtyard. Arriving, he fell into a prepared stance, eyes scanning for threats. Spotting none, he relaxed and finally looked at the source of the sound. 

Summer sat curled up in a chair on the edge of the courtyard, cradling something in her hands. A devious smile lit up her face. When he looked closely, he could swear she had a bright pink blush warming her cheeks. 

But it might just have been the sunset.

"Hey!"

Qrow made his way slowly towards her. "What's going on, Sum?"

"I… um… found something." No, no it was definitely a blush. It deepened. 

"Oh!" He picked up the pace. "Something that helps?"

Her eyes glittered. There was a quiet warning in his head, but he was out of practice on reading her body language. 

"You could say that." She peeked around him to the girls who followed him out. "Uh, excuse us for a second, ladies."

A dark brown rose.

"I'm sure there's nothing on there they can't--" 

She turned the scroll that she had clutched to her chest towards him. Crimson eyes wide, he closed the scroll with a snap, before turning back to the girls, his own cheeks reddening. 

A nervous chuckle laced his words to them. 

"Actually, girls, some privacy might not be a bad thing."

Both of the girls shot each other a look.

"Okay, Uncle Qrow." Ruby was the first to acquiesce. 

Yang was not quite as ready. "You're still going to tell us whatever it was, right?"

Qrow's face sobered. "I promise, Firecracker."

Both sated, he watched them leave, before turning in a rush to the slight woman holding back a giggle. He opened the scroll to the picture once more glowing back at him. 

An obviously much younger Qrow, unclothed, but wrapped up in sheets, and very much asleep and unaware, lay before him. He shook his head at the picture. 

"When did you take this?"

"It definitely isn't recent."

He rose a nonplussed look towards her. "Thanks, Sum."

She couldn't control the giggle that escaped. "Time happens."

Nonplussed transformed to a glare, before a realization struck him. "Wait, did you say that this helped you remember?"

Her eyes glittered.  _ Ah, that's right _ , Qrow remembered,  _ that was the telltale of her playfulness _ . 

"Do you remember when you took this?"

Biting her lip, her smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she nodded. 

"Yes, I do."

He squatted before her, his eyes scanning her face. 

"When was it?"

Leaning forward, she spoke conspiratorially with him. 

"Do you remember the mission we had together, where that Ursa Major about sliced open your ribcage?"

"That was our first mission after Beacon."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, that fits."

"What else do you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> African Marigolds mean "Vulgar Minds".
> 
> Huehuehue....


	5. Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how the last one ended? That's where we start ooooofffffff.....

_ 18 years prior _

* * *

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. But the rain was just the right type of pitter-patter, and the necessity for the appearance of normalcy and freedom of movement had dictated the lights be off at a reasonable time. It wasn't long after the mandated 'light's off', that Qrow had left. Not in his natural form, but rather as the magical form their former headmaster had bestowed upon him. The exhaustion of the day had sat heavy upon her, and the couch had been just the right sort of cozy, and the blanket soft, that despite the attempt to stay awake and alert, she had dozed off. 

A new sound shot her awake, ready. But the voice that carried the curse that followed after was familiar, so she eased her concern. Internally, she chastised herself for falling asleep while he had been on duty. What if he had needed help? How long had he been gone anyway?

She found him in the kitchen, angrily muttering as he dug out something from the pantry. 

"Ya know, if you're hungry, you can just ask."

Her voice startled him, and his head, stuck partway into the cabinet, came up in a jump, barking his skull against the casing. Another curse escaped him as he clung to his new injury. Red eyes peered over his shoulder. 

"Thought you were asleep." Qrow's voice was soft, but she thought he sounded pained. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Sorry, love."

"Nothing to complain about. Go to bed. I'll be in there shortly."

"Are you okay?"

He turned back to the cabinet and with a swift movement, retrieved an item, closed the door and moved past her. 

"Yeah, just tired."

Practiced silver eyes followed his movement. 

"Then why do you need a first aid kit, Qrow?" Summer's voice held no room for compromise, and the lean huntsman sagged in defeat. 

Turning back to her, he removed a hand from his side. Three bright red gashes lit across his lightly colored gear. They were still bleeding profusely. 

"Brothers, Qrow! That's not 'just being tired!'"

"It looks worse than it is."

The petite woman was fast on her feet and was already inspecting the wounds. 

"Is that in your expert opinion?"

She manhandled him, getting him into the light and into a spot where she could examine them more thoroughly. 

"As a matter of fact--"

"As a matter of fact, you barely passed first aid and healing classes." Her eyes glowed in the dim reflected light. She was not happy. 

"Hey now." His protest ended in a not so gruff squeak, as thin fingers poked and prodded at his side.

"Qrow, what exactly were you planning on doing with this wound?"

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Clean it and wrap it?"

"Then you would have been very sick in the morning. Not only is this already beginning to infect, you're already swaying on your feet. These wounds need to be sutured." 

He sighed. 

"Fine, Dr. Rose. Lead the way."

Despite his seeming exasperation, there seemed a sense of relief. And as she sat him on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, and she began her work, his raised arm slowly settled on to the top of her head, and his head began to loll from sleepiness. 

Her touch was soothing, kind and as gentle as one could be. She began to ply him with questions into what had gone wrong, where an Ursa Major would be in a large city like this, and what led him into arm's reach of one. The huntsman answered as coherently as possible, fighting off the fatigue trying to settle in. 

After a lull in the conversation, he threw a crimson side eye at his partner. 

"Real great beginning to our first mission after school, huh?"

Her lips twisted into a chagrin smile. "Not much different than how the ones went when we were in school."

"I don't know, getting smacked up by an Ursa seems pretty unlucky."

"Unlucky?" Incredulousness laced her words. "Qrow, I don't think you realize how bad this could have been. Much deeper with those claws, and you would have punctured a lung. Not woken me up, and you would have had sepsis in the morning. Add on the fact that you managed to find their warehouse within a day of arrival, and I think you've been damn lucky all day."

They fell into silence, but the words were still bouncing about in his brain. Yet once more, this little sliver of a woman managed to get past his defenses, to the heart of the problem and tear it to shreds. 

Gods, how did he love her.

The soft touch, once putting him to sleep, abruptly shifted in meaning, and he found himself watching her actions intently. Even the small extra things she did -- her non-working hand, resting just above his knee, the small furrow in her brow from concentration, the lip being tugged between her teeth -- they sent a thrill through him. As she finished, her full palm came to rest across the wound, ever so gently. 

"You should be good. Just don't put to much strain on the stitches, and they should be able to come out tomorrow, save that your aura isn't too depleted."

Both standing, Qrow stretched, feeling the skin tug and pull around the wound, but was happy to see that it only slightly hindered his motions. Turning, he found Summer bent over the tub, picking you the discarded paraphilia of first aid. He took a moment and enjoyed the view. 

Meanwhile, Summer fussed as she picked up. 

"Qrow, if we're going to be the partners we said we were going to be, on and off the job, then you've got to  _ tell _ me when things like this happen. We're in this together," -- she turned, an armful of bloody rags in hand -- "so we need to act like we're in... this… together…" 

Her words drifted off, as she recognized the look in his eye. A blush rose to her cheeks, but she cleared her throat, speaking with as much steel as she could muster under his fiery gaze. Edging around him, she kept the rags between them. 

"Do I make myself clear, Birdbrain?"

Leaning over, he quickly bridged the gap over the rags, his face inches from hers. A mischievous smile pulled at his lips.

"Crystal." 

"Good." 

She left the room, but could feel him follow her. He waited in the doorway of the laundry and kitchen, leaned up against the jam. As she returned from depositing the dirty linens in the washing machine, she took a moment to take him in. Shirtless, his body was worked over from a lifetime of physical labor and intense field work, lugging a massive weapon and wielding it effortlessly. Scarred from his work and his past, she knew the wounds at his side would join the others soon. An intense expression on his face was belied by the casual way he crossed his arms and ankles.

A smirk pulled at his lips. 

"I think I'd like to test that good luck I've had tonight."

A matching smile pulled at her own face, and she moved past him, letting a soft hand run up his arm and across his shoulder as she moved towards the bedroom. Throwing a sultry look over her shoulder, a brow rose. 

"Guess you're going to have to come find out."

* * *

_ In a courtyard, in a small village, in the ruals of Vacuo, 18 years later.  _

"When I woke up," the woman who was remembering that she was Summer Rose, was speaking in soft tones, her voice warm, "I saw you were still asleep, and it… well, it made me want to keep a picture for memory's sake. I felt so happy, so content, and I never wanted to lose that feeling."

"We both were, Sum."

She felt his hand on hers, and she watched their fingers intertwine, as memories of that night continued to play behind her eyes. One question kept bouncing about in her head, and she finally felt inspired enough to say it. 

"What happened?" Silver eyes met crimson. "To us, I mean."

He shook his head. "Why do you think something happened?"

She sighed in exasperation. 

"Oh, I don't know. That there's a girl that's definitely my daughter who calls you 'uncle'. I think that might lead anybody to think that whatever was here --" she gestured between the both of them, "-- isn't any more." 

A shadow passed over his face as the hopeful expression slipped away.

"You remember anything else beyond that night?"

"Not much. More like feelings, than precise memories."

Qrow reshuffled his grip on her hand, so he could hold on firmer. 

"Then trust those feelings right now. They're not going to lead you astray. The memories will come."

She heaved another sigh. "How do you know that they will come?"

He stood up before her, still holding her hand, and leaned in with a wink. 

"I've been told that I've got some pretty good luck when it comes to these sorts of things."


	6. Harebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harebell: Grief, Humility.

The crisp dry air made the night sky gleam like crystals sewn into a fabric of blue-black velvet. At the late hour, the small village sat silent, the only sounds being the soft shuffle of sand blown, that gently pelted the sides of all of the buildings. A rattle of ice in a glass echoed strangely in the courtyard. 

Qrow Branwen sat at the edge of the courtyard, contemplating the day that lay ahead of them, the events of the past 24 hours and the past that colored all the events that led to this moment. He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him. 

"What are you doing up?" 

Turning to the voice's source, he threw a contented smile. 

"Hey kiddo."

With a thud, Ruby flopped down beside him, both now seated cross-legged on the floor. 

"Hey, Qrow." She gave him a significant look. "You didn't answer my question." 

"Just thinking over…" he gestured vaguely, glass in hand, "everything."

The young Rose nodded sagely. 

"Yeah."

"You? Is it your mom?"

"No. I mean, I'm sure that's part of it. But no, that's not most of it. I'm actually awake because of what you started to say."

Suddenly transfixed by the contents of his glass, he let out a small 'ah'.

Scratching his head, he threw a side eye her way. 

"Well." A sigh escaped him again. "What is it you want to know?"

Silver eyes went to his glass. "What are you drinking?" 

A small, bitter chuckle escaped his upturned lips. 

"Water, Ruby. Promise."

Nodding cautiously, she wrapped her knees up to her chest. 

"Then… I want to know about you and mom."

"Your mother and I? What about it?"

Her chin rested on her knees.

"I know you guys were partners. But I've seen how you have acted around her, talked with her. You know her. Like, really, really well."

There was a hesitation from the older man, but he nodded slowly. 

"Yes, I do."

"But then you started talking about something Mom might remember, and suddenly, I can help but think of how you've treated me all these years. You love Yang, but you don't treat her the same."

"Kid, she and her dad are very similar."

"Yeah. And it's not that you treat her badly. It's just that it's… different."

He nodded cautiously again. 

"Okay. So what does that mean to you?"

She paused, sucking in a lungful, before blurting it all out in one breath. 

"You and mom were more than partners, weren't you?"

His eyes dropped to his water, and he studied it for a long moment, before bringing it to his lips. 

"Gods, I wish this was something stronger."

"I don't."

"I actually don't, either, kid. Just… this is not an easy subject to talk about."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. But that's okay." He paused for another gulp. "Okay, Rubes. Here goes nothing. 

"Yes, your mom and I were more than partners."

"What were you to each other?"

"She was my wife," he let out a self-depreciating laugh, " _ is _ my wife."

Taken aback, it took a moment for Ruby to recognize that her jaw laid slack. Closing her mouth with a snap, she swallowed. 

"What happened?"

The older man shook his head slowly. 

"Why does everyone seem to assume something happened?" Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "No, Ruby, nothing happened. She was still my wife when she di-- disappeared."

A hand reached into an inner breast pocket of his gear, and withdrew a small, dainty necklace. 

Confusion furrowed Ruby's brow, and she felt a growing pit in her stomach. 

"So then… Mom… cheated?" Silver eyes were wide, as she turned to him. 

The veteran huntsman jumped as if startled, face aghast as he turned to her.

"What?! No! No, Ruby, your mom didn't cheat on me." He paused for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess that  _ would _ make more sense to you…"

Red eyes grew distant, and he was once more drawn to the diffuse light of the stars on the empty dunes. 

"But…" Ruby's confusion was evident, and she sputtered. "But how is that possible? Dad -- well, if he's dad… I don't--"

She felt his eyes on her, but she was surprised to find that when they met hers, they were sad. 

"Ruby, is it so bad to think that I might be your father?"

"Are you?" The question was said without thought, and was blunter than her usual tactics. 

An unidentifiable pain shone behind his eyes, and she regretted the way she had spoken. 

"Ruby, I- I don't even know how to answer that. Because, for the majority of your life, Tai has been your father. He's soothed scraped knees, read you bedtime stories, and all the other things that, well, a dad should do."

"I know that."

A smile tried to pull at his lips, but it refused. 

"Ruby, for years, I tried to fight to find your mom, or make myself better, so I could tell you what I'm about to. To make my wrong, right. But as the years have passed, I had come to the conclusion that my secret was going to die with me. And when I watched how you grew up, how happy you were, well…

"Who was I to shatter that, for something that I wanted?"

"Now with your mom back, a lot of things have changed. So… it's not just about me anymore.

"So I guess it's time…" he sighed, finally turning to face the young woman. "yeah, Ruby. You're my daughter."

It was slow, but she began to nod, even as she turned to look away. "What happened? Why… why would you choose to not be my dad?"

He shot to his feet, pivoting on his hand anxious for any activity. Hand through hair, he calmed himself by sucking in a few deep breaths. His tentative grasp on his semblance and sanity was starting to slip. 

For a moment, Ruby was concerned he was going to leave, but he stopped all motion, standing still with his eyes closed. His voice was soft as he started. 

"Please understand, please remember that what I'm about to tell you is the biggest regret of my life. 

"Do you remember when Yang took you to the house, and the beowolves attacked?"

"And you saved us? Kind of."

"Then I'm sure you don't remember the argument Tai and I had after he got back."

"You guys argued?"

He nodded, eyes still closed. "That's what I figured. Yes, we argued. I blew up at him- I had left my daughter in his care and when I found out that he was acting irresponsibly, I was infuriated."

His only free hand came to his eyes, rubbing them, as if trying to wipe away the memories behind their lids. The sigh that escaped him seemed to rattle him to his core. 

"Except, by the time Tai made it back, I was beyond drunk.

"So instead of me chewing him out, he berated me. He was wrong, he knew, but to an even greater extent, I was. I had been gone for three years. You had already started parroting Yang and started calling him dad, despite him trying to teach you that your dad was someone else. 

"He was grateful that I had been there when needed, but just as angry that the first thing I did was get ungodly drunk. What kind of father was I? How good could I ever be?"

Eyes opened, his red eyes were hooded, haunted, but he meticulously avoided her gaze. 

"So he convinced me to give you to him. To let you live a somewhat normal life." His voice grew pained and quiet. "Who was I to keep pulling you in different directions, to disappear for long time periods? Let alone the danger inherent with me and what I do. Add in my drinking problem, and… well, I wasn't much father material."

A long stretch of silence passed between the two as his final words died off.

"And so I gave up my only daughter to my last close friend in hopes that one day, she might just love me in the best capacity I could fulfill. That ended up being 'uncle'."

He started to step away, but his legs refused to obey. Down to a knee, his head dropped in defeat. Movement at his side, and he flinched, only to be wrapped up in his daughter's arms. Clinging to her, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, and let the silent tears that gathered, fall.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. My choice--" his voice broke, but the young woman refused to let him continue. 

"It wasn't yours to make." 

He nodded silently.

"But," she continued, "no matter what, I  _ do _ love you, Qrow. Now I just have to figure how the whole 'father' thing fits into that." 

Slowly, the older man picked his head up, eyes red-rimmed and face tear-streaked. Cupping his daughter's cheek, he smiled sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry I wasn't there, wasn't who I needed to be for you, and that I allowed myself to be convinced that you needed something more than me."

"Okay. Now stop apologizing."

His eyes grew wide. And he dropped his eyes, and nodded slowly. 

"Okay."

"So then," she shined a dazzling smile up at him, and his heart ached, "tell me more about you and Mom."

A relieved chuckle escaped him, and he sat back, as Ruby released him from her hug.

She sat down beside him, as he bent his knees in front of him, his only good arm draped across them. 

"Where do you want to start?"

"The beginning. Noone tells me anything about her."

A chagrined look passed over his face. 

"Mostly because they didn't want to slip up for me."

"Oh."

"But," he smiled, "with that out of the way, I can tell you pretty much anything you want."

"Hmmm…" she cocked her head, oh so similarly to her mother, "how about how you guys met?"

"Hated her guts."

"What?!"

"Seriously..."

And the night stretched on, and when the morning sun rose, it's light fell upon the two, finally asleep, propped against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw- JadeOccelot, Blue_moon? 
> 
> Thaaaaank yoooooou for all of your comments, it means sooo much for my inspiration and desire to write. <3<3<3


	7. Cornflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Cornflower - "Be gentle with me"

The trip was uneventful, a slow trudge across sandy dunes. However, the journey was a successful one, and by nightfall, they had entered the outskirts of the main city. Another safe haven of Qrow's, the house was on the smaller side, so rooms and beds were shared as needed. Summer Rose had grabbed a light blanket and a pillow off the main bed (that she had assumed was Qrow's) and was moving to the couch slowly. 

All had been tired from the journey, but she had noticed that Qrow and Ruby had moved the slowest. She assumed due to a lack of sleep, as she had been the one to come across them asleep in the courtyard at sunbreak. And while his arm and side had healed enough for her to be able to release it from a locked position, it was still wrapped tightly, and needed more time to heal. As such, the elder Rose had assumed she would sleep on the couch, leaving Qrow the sole bed left- his own. 

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was directly behind her, and she jumped slightly. 

Most of the young people had already shuffled around to the shared rooms and beds, so Qrow's voice behind her was a slight surprise. She ignored his look, and made her way towards the couch steadily. 

"You need the bed."

"I'm fine."

"You're exhausted, and still healing. You need the extra comfort sleeping in a bed will give you. Especially since you slept on the courtyard floor last night."

"It's my house, I make the rules."

"Ha!" She threw down the pillows and blankets on to the couch, with an air of finality. "It may be your house, but I'm known for breaking rules."

A mirthful glint caught in crimson eyes, despite a pseudo-serious expression. 

"That you are." He shrugged slightly, admitting defeat. Even he had to admit that the ache in his shoulder was still deep, and his wounds on his side pulled even in the slight movement of his shrug. 

He turned towards the bedroom, when he heard her voice, soft and uncertain. 

"I am?"

Qrow looked over his shoulder towards her, a question on his face. Her expression was of concern and uncertainty. 

"What?"

"I  _ am _ known for breaking rules?"

"Oh." A sad smile pulled on his face, and he turned back to her. "You said that without thinking."

Nodding, she shuffled uncomfortably. "It just came out, and then you agreed and I realized… I don't really know if that's who I am, or if that's just my vision of who I want to be?"

He moved towards her, plopping on to the couch, gesturing for her to do the same next to him. Hesitatingly, she did, anxiety on her face. 

"What did I say about trusting your feelings?"

She nodded. "I did. That's why I just said what I did. And now I'm second guessing myself."

"Don't. Not right now." He couldn't prevent himself from reaching out, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. "Yes, Summer, you were known for breaking rules-- when they suited you. Otherwise, you were the biggest stickler I knew." 

A melancholy smile pulled at her lips, and she leaned into his embrace. They sat in comfortable silence for a time, before Qrow started to fidget. 

She could feel the rumble of his words in his chest, before she heard them, and there was something soothing about it. 

"So, Sum, you haven't really told me what you've been up to the last 15 years…"

She sighed. "Eye-clawingly boring."

His laugh echoed in the sparsely filled room. 

"That bad?"

"Oh, what I could tell you… the things people would 'need' me for…"

"Please do."

And so they did. Late into the night, they talked, her about the life she lived in solitude, and him about his life without her. Slowly she drifted to sleep, soothed by the familiarity, the ease of conversation, her head upon his chest. And in her rest, she dreamed...

* * *

_ The crisp air chilled exposed skin, despite the heaters working beyond capacity to push back the cold. A shiver rose bumps across her skin, and tentatively an eye cracked open. The faint scent of fire and smoke lingered in the air, and the remaining embers flared slightly as the breeze slipped down the leaky fireplace chimney.  _

_ Her cheeks ached against the cold, and she squeezed silver eyes shut again. Turning them down into the plush rug and pillow, she tried to pull in a deep breath only to gather a lung-full of musty, damp air. Instantly, her lungs rebelled, curling into a ball into the crimson cloak draped across her form as a coughing jag racked her body. A fresh breath, this time through the cloak, filled her senses with the scent of pine and new earth. Instantly, her eyes popped open with a start. Shooting up, silver eyes searched the room for another person. Instead, she found her drying clothes slung over a rack near the fireplace, her boots leaned against the hearth. The room itself was empty. _

_ The cloak and then blanket draped across it held the rest of her modesty intact, and she rapidly moved to redress herself. Stiff from the drying process, the smell of smoke clung to them, but she was grateful for the lingering warmth and lack of moisture. Fully garbed, save for her cloak which was still slightly damp she looked about. The small dingy suite rented out for their mission was dark. Another cold breeze slipped through an unseen crack. Flicking a light switch, nothing lit up, and the young women sighed.  _

_ No power.  _

_ When they had said undercover mission in the black market of Mantle, she didn't realize they had meant literally. The dark, however, did offer her the ability to both spot her teammate fairly easily, backlit against the bright lights of the mining city and the hovering giant of Atlas. Slowly, she opened the door to the balcony that he sat cross-legged upon. Despite being as quiet as possible, crimson eyes turned to her as she joined him on the ledge over the glittering lights.  _

_ "You're awake." His words were distant, as if he spoke to her across an expanse. It had a different quality than the night prior's warm, exposed conversation that she had fallen asleep to.  _

_ Her thoughts anxiously shot back to the conversation prior. Had she fallen asleep in the middle of an important discussion? With growing concern, she tried to remember the last things they had spoken about, but she was interrupted by his own abrupt change. _

_ Eyes widening, a realization struck him and his tone changed to concern. _

_ "Oh, did the fire die down? I'm sorry! I meant to go check it--" _

_ She gestured consolingly. "No, no- I mean, yes it did, but it's fine! I needed to get dressed again. You're fine, Qrow." _

_ Moving to his side, she thumped down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest. Glowing eyes followed her motions in uncertain silence.  _

_ Smiling, she turned back to him. "I can see why you lost track of time. I forget how beautiful the city is at night." _

_ He nodded, and turned back to the lights. Without looking, she handed him his warm cape that had served to protect her modesty the night prior.  _

_ Eyes following the motion, he struggled to reign back in his wild thoughts from before she had arrived. Thoughts of duty, family, debt, and the warring camps that tugged at his heart with both banners heralding similar battle cries. Reaching for her proffered return, fingertips brushed, and all conflict stilled. _

_ Absently, he wondered if he had a similar effect on her as she had on him.  _

_ "You been here before?" _

_ The question startled him, and he jumped as if she had physically hit him. A single dark brown rose at his reaction.  _

_ Clearing his throat, he nodded slowly. "Yes, but it was a long time ago." _

_ "Really?" She cocked her head, resting her cheek on her knees to look at him curiously. "Mr. Hickville himself, and you've been to Mantle?" _

_ He crossed his arms, and sent her a mocking glare. "Even 'Mr. Hickville' has to have some connections outside of the village." _

_ "For some reason, I feel like there's more than you're telling me." _

_ Shrugging noncommittally, he untangled his arms and legs, leaning back on to his hands, as his long legs stretched before him. He abruptly changed the discussion.  _

_ " _ _ How'd you sleep?" _

_ A smile danced across her face.  _

_ "Contentedly. But I was surprised to find you gone when I woke up. I thought you were having a good time talking with me too, last night." _

_ "I did."  _

_ "Then why did you leave?" _

_ He avoided her querying gaze, and shrugged. _

_ "Figured you might want some space from me." _

_ "Space?" Her expression shifted as she suddenly sat straight up, studying her knees, brow furrowed. Carefully, she responded. "You do realize that I enjoy your company, right?" _

_ Shooting a disbelieving expression over his shoulder towards her, the lanky man rose a brow.  _

_ "You'd be the first." _

_ Her face grew more somber. "I mean it, Qrow. I enjoy being around you. And... I think we work really well together." _

_ He studiously avoided her eyes. "For now." _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_ He shrugged again. "You know how it goes, Rose. You're the 'settle down and have a family' type. I'm not. Besides, what guy is going to want his girl off on long missions with somebody other than him. Teammate or not, it's not... Ideal." _

_ "Who said that I was the settle down sort? Family, maybe. But settle down? Nah. There's too much to see. To do." _

_ Finally he met her eyes, and she smiled. A hand met his, and he stared in shock as his rebellious hand curled around hers.  _

_ "I think I found my partner-in-crime, as long as you want to get into 'crime' together. Not expecting anything else from you, Qrow, than for you to have my back as long as I have yours." _

_ "I- I think I can do that." _

_ Her smile grew, and the lights sparkled in her silver eyes. Happily, she rested her head on his shoulder, still hand-in-hand. It wasn't long before she had once more fallen asleep. Unable to stop the smile that continued to creep up his face, he shifted, leaning them both up on the wall of the building.  _

_ Yeah, he was sure things would change. The two of them would eventually go their own ways, living different lives. But until then? He looked down at the ever so gently snoring Summer Rose asleep on his shoulder and nodded. This, this was good _ .

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to the beautiful sight of the vast wall of windows that stretched across the length opposite her, lay open, the dry cooler air of the morning brushing her face. The vista stretched all the way to Shade Academy, and as the sun shifted the dark blues of night into purples and reds, the lights on the individual homes blinked off. She couldn't prevent the smile that lit her face. 

While they sat high enough to avoid the smells of the street, there was a pleasant scent that made its way to her nose. Summer looked up in time to see the lithe huntsman she had spent a better part of a night up talking with, round the couch, a steaming cup of something savory and sweet in hand. 

She sat up to accept his proffered mug, and stared down at the dark herbs and grinds floating on top. 

"You made me my coffee.  _ My _ coffee."

A smirk pulled at his lips. 

"Of course I did. Think I'd forget?"

A genuine smile lit up her face, and she breathed in the smell of steamed milk, coffee and flavorful seasonings. 

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He sat beside her on the couch as he sipped on his own. 

"Not just for the coffee, Qrow. For… for being patient with me."

A dark brown rose. "Patient?"

She nodded. "I know you're desperate for me to remember.  _ I'm _ desperate to remember. But you've been kind, gentle. Thank you."

He sat back, thoughtful for a moment. 

"I want you to remember, Sum. But I want  _ you _ to remember. If that means waiting, well?" He shrugged. "I've waited 15 years for something I never expected to get. And now you're here. I can wait a little longer, I think."

Silently, she let her hand rest on his, and he eagerly snatched it up. Together in silence, they watched the sun rise on a new day. 


	8. Lily of the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily of the Valley = Return of Happiness

"I don't like this, Qrow!" Summer's steps were fast behind him as he entered his room. "You tell me to trust my feelings, and right now, those feelings are telling me that this is stupid!"

"It's the only way."

"It's  _ suicide _ !"

A set of clothes pulled from the closet were flung onto the bed, and he ripped the nightshirt up and off of him. 

"Those cabals…" Her voice softened slowly as she was once more reminded by the visual remnants of how many 'suicide' missions he had survived were wrapped around his body. "If they get even the slightest idea you're not on their side, or think you're up to something, it's not death that they offer. At least not a quick one."

"I know." The motion of removing his shirt had tweaked his shoulder and he rubbed it as he rolled the joint.

"And you're not even fully healed!"

"I  _ know _ !" He growled over his shoulder, before angrily grabbing the change of shirt off of the bed and moving to the bathroom.

She stood in silence, trying to piece together her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, and it paused him midstep. "I'm just… scared. I've just started to get back my life, and I'm scared to death to lose you."

Her eyes were on her toes, and the blur of tears began to well in her eyes. She angrily crushed them away. 

"Before, I could at least watch your back, keep an eye, help when things went south. Now, I don't even remember enough to do that."

Black boot tips entered her eye line, and she looked up to find him before her. His knuckle raising her chin, he raised her face level with his. Red eyes soft, he leaned in and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, before resting his forehead against her own. 

"It's okay, Sum." Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close, and she clung to the front of his shirt. "I promise to be as safe as I can be. I promise to come back. And I promise that as soon as you can, you can watch my back. I miss that too."

Withdrawing, he laid one more lingering kiss to her forehead, before he turned back to changing. The petite woman nodded slowly, but kept her arms wrapped around her waist nervously. She began to leave the room, allowing him the time to finish preparing, but paused at the threshold, looking over her shoulder. 

"I… I love you, Qrow." Her words were soft, and she wasn't even sure if he heard her, but the sense of relief associated with finally stating what had been bubbling inside her, was cathartic. "I know that, I feel that."

She had turned away, leaving, so she had missed the pause in his actions at her words. The veteran huntsman swallowed down the lump in his throat, and with a sudden determination, snagged up an ornate handled knife, off the bed and stuck it into a hidden holster at the small of his back.

* * *

When he left, he made sure to let everyone know that his venture might take a few days to accomplish. Summer was uncharacteristically quiet as he had left, but gave him a fierce hug and a peck on the cheek. 

"Make sure you get back."

He burrowed his nose into her hair. 

"I promise."

* * *

She had tried not to be anxious while he was gone, and she busied herself with reading the unanswered messages on her scroll, scanning pictures, hoping for anything to draw the memories forward. And it did. A small trickle was starting. It was the only thing that kept her sane as day one, day two passed without a word. 

* * *

_ Crack! _

He had long before stopped being able to hear their questions. The pain in his shoulders was intense, and with the latest hit, he felt a fresh well of metallic tasting fluid in his mouth. 

All had gone well, and he had been done by the end of the first day. In his haste to return, he had absentmindedly crossed some invisible border into a different cabal's territory. If he had brought Harbinger, the battle would have been a short one. Instead, he was viewed as a hostile, and had been questioned and beaten. Within the first beating, he had felt the old wound that had just begun to stitch together, break open. 

The pain had started as a muddling of his thoughts, but within a day -- he had seen the fall and rise of the sunlight -- the pain added clarity to a select few thoughts. 

One was how he was going to remove the hidden blade at the small of his back to escape.

The second was that he had a promise to keep.

* * *

Each night, Summer had sat up in his bed, waiting for his return. Each night, she had grown sleepy, falling asleep in an uncomfortable position, only to wake up to an empty room again. 

It was the eve of a third morning that she awoke to the sound of weak tapping at his window. 

Tentatively, she made her way to the window, pulling the curtains back. Hunched on the sill, eyes slits, his head bobbing, sat Qrow.

Rapidly, she undid the latch, and reached for him as he started to slip off, pulling him in through the window. His body felt broken, limp and her heart jumped into her throat. It took a decent amount of effort to pull him in through the window.

Words were on his lips, and as she guided him to the floor, she had to listen carefully to hear him. 

"I promised. I promised…"

Wrapping him up in a hug, she felt her heart break. 

"You kept your promise," she spoke with authority, certainty of experience, "you always do, Qrow."

As he slipped into unconsciousness, she clung to him. Tears welled and fell from her face, but with each tear drop, she felt a memory break loose. 

_ Tear _ .

Her childhood home, with her brother and step-siblings.

_ Tear _ .

Meeting Tai for the first time as children. 

_ Tear _ .

Getting her acceptance letter from Beacon.

_ Tear _ .

Literally running into Qrow in the Emerald Forest. 

_ Tear _ .

Raven and her laughing at some stunt the boys had pulled.

_ Tear _ .

Their first kiss. 

As the memories flooded her, she finally found her voice between the sobs.

"We need help in here!"

* * *

The black swirled and folded back into itself often. In between the crescendoes, he would capture pieces of the world around him.

"... You need to hold his head, and be ready with the leather- this is going to…"

_ Black _

"... Going to be okay?"

"Ruby, if someone's going to get an infection from a wound, it'll be your father…"

_Black_

"... --at happened?"

"I wish I knew…"

Finally, the black enveloped him whole, and he welcomed it's warm embrace.

* * *

"So, now we just wait."

"I hate waiting." 

Summer sighed, pulling a long-suffering expression at her daughter. 

"And  _ that _ is your father coming out."

It was going to be a wait, Summer knew. But even she was growing impatient at the length. As days passed, she started setting up watches, instead of trying to do it all herself. 

Somewhere around day three, Ruby and Summer told Yang about the true parentage. It had gone about as well as expected. But the young woman had shown more maturity than she had anticipated, and while she had been upset still by the deception, she had come to terms with it. 

By day five, Summer had fully reverted to her stress relief-- baking. The young people had more than their share of sweets, and even Nora had challenges keeping up. 

However, around nightfall on the fifth day, something changed. 

* * *

His first thought upon awakening was that he was late for class. Again. He moved, and found himself impinged by gauze and wraps, and the scene changed in his mind eye. He must have gotten hurt and was in the nurse's office. Again.

Then he reached to start pulling at the bandages on his arms, and pain flared across his back and chest. In that brief flash, he was cast twenty years forward, into his present day. 

Eyes finally opening, he took a tentative look around, but let out the breath he was holding when he spotted his niece, legs propped up and asleep in a chair. A motion caught his eye, and he couldn't fight the smirk that caught at his lip. 

Blake sat curled up against her, just as much asleep. 

Intending to keep them that way, he slowly and carefully sat up, trying to keep the black at bay. When he felt comfortable with his grasp on consciousness, he moved to the attached bathroom, and began tugging away the remainder of the cloths binding him. 

The wounds had been healing, but it was obvious the extent of the injuries, and even he had cringed. He turned to find a comfortable shirt, when he heard it. 

_ Her _ laugh. 

Not the uncomfortable one she had been using the last few days, since he found her again. No, this was his  _ wife's _ laugh. 

Shirt forgot, he headed into the living space. At that moment, his arrival had gone unnoticed, and he took the opportunity to just watch. Summer Rose danced to music from her scroll in the kitchen, singing along to all the words. Ruby, their daughter, watched with a laugh in her eyes, hot cookies cooling on racks between them. When the song concluded, his wife took a bow, before breaking her composure and giggling.

"Gods, that's such a stupid song, but I love every second of it!"

Ruby joined her laugh. "I wasn't going to tell you that, but…"

"Oh, can it! I know your generation has one of those too."

"You're probably right, Mom." A sly hand reached for a hot cookie, only to be swatted away by an all knowing mother. 

"How? How do you know?!"

The elder Rose threw a wink over her shoulder. 

"Usually I would say 'mother's intuition', but in reality, it was the rest of my team that made me this way."

Stepping into the light, Qrow scoffed. 

"I take great offense at that. The rest of the team- ha! You mean, me."

"Qrow!"

Summer's eyes lit up, and she quickly wrapped him up in a hug, before just as quickly releasing him, out of concern. 

Rolling his eyes, he drew her right again. 

"Pain is temporary. This is worth every ounce of it."

Contentedly, she once more wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, he leaned in and tentatively placed a kiss on her lips. She leaned in greedily, and only stopped at the sound of their daughter clearing her throat in discomfort .

A blush pinked her cheeks, and he burrowed his nose into the crook of her neck. For a long moment, they reveled in each other's presence. 

"You remember?" His voice was muffled

"About 99% of it. Definitely the most important parts though." 

He nodded, and held her tighter .

"I'm sorry, Shortstack. You were right." 

Running a hand through his hair, she held him closer.

"Being right or wrong doesn't matter to me, Qrow. You came back, and are here right now."

He squeezed her tighter. 

"However," he could hear her smirk, "just always expect I'm right from now on, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." 

Raising his head, he cupped her cheek. A sudden worrisome thought crossed his mind.

"Does…" his face sobered despite the elation of the moment, "does Yang know?"

"Sure do." The voice came from behind them, and Qrow turned a worried eye towards its source. Yang, with Blake shadowing her. 

"Oh, get over it. I am. I mean," she scratched the back of her head, "I'm mostly over it. Still not okay with everyone hiding it, but, I guess I understand why now." 

"When I feel more up to talking, just ask what you need to know. I'll tell you anything I can." Qrow offered. "It's the least I can offer you, Firecracker."

Yang nodded, even as she took the young faunus woman's hand beside her. They took a few steps before turning to Ruby. 

"Hey, wanna come play Total Annihilation with us? That way Qrow and Summer can… talk."

Ruby sighed as she dismounted from the barstool she had been perched upon. As the three girls left the room, Summer called after them.

"We'll talk more in the morning, Petal."

Qrow shuffled slightly, as he changed his grip on the petite woman. 

"So… talk, huh?"

"I mean, we could… talk, if you're up to it."

Red eyes traced the line of her face, and a devious smile pulled at his lips. 

"Screw talking."

With a singular sweep, he hitched her legs on to his hips and around her waist.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Despite the glowing smile on her face, worry lurked behind it .

He slowly made his way towards the now empty bedroom. There was a sense of pride in himself that he made it without swaying once.

"I'm going to feel it tomorrow, yeah," he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "but I promise, so will you."

"Well, you are so very good about keeping your promise…"

* * *

With a controlled fall, the two landed on the bed still entangled. Her fingers slowly traced the lines of his shoulder and chest, while he peppered her skin with kisses, undoing any garments that might impede him on his course. 

His hands led the way, a soft brush of fingertips against skin and his lips followed. Her breath hitched, and he felt her nails dig into his back. In response, he took in a small bit of her skin, and -- 

\-- heard his sister's portal open. 

He sighed, and rested his forehead against her shoulder, before turning to face her entry point. 

"Why, Rae? You have 15 years to interrupt my sex life, but the first time you do it, it's now??"

"Jeez, bud," a masculine voice came from the portal, as a familiar blond man stepped through, "that's information I could have lived without."

"Tai?"

From behind him, still straddling his waist, a slightly undone Summer sat up, hiding her modesty behind her husband's body. 

"Tai?" She echoed. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise. 

"Sum?!?"

With a rush, the other Branwen twin emerged from the still open tunnel.

"Summer?!" Raven exclaimed.

"Raven?? And  _ with _ Tai?!"

"Wait." Taiyang interrupted, thoughtful. "You're alive, you're here with Qrow… do the girls know?"

A dismissive hand was waived. 

"Listen, I really don't care to have this conversation with me," she gestured to the fact she was hiding behind her husband, "in this current state. And quite honestly, I have other  _ things _ to do."

Qrow smirked as he mouthed,  _ 'I'm things'  _ to Tai and Raven. Raven rolled her eyes in response. 

"So," she continued sweetly, "would you mind leaving so I can reconsumate my marriage?"

Raven's lips curled mischievously. "That long of a dry spell, huh, Sum?"

Silver eyes narrowed as she pointed to the door. "Out now."

As the door clicked behind them, Tai turned to Raven.

"So… that's a new development in this whole thing."

"Yeah, I'd say."

"I mean, just think about the girls! It's going to be a huge surprise--"

"Good!! They should have been told the truth from the--"

"That's not the point, Rae and you kno--"

" _ ENOUGH _ ."

Both stopped mid-sentence, and stared at the undressed, and only wrapped in a sheet, Summer Rose, with the fires of hell in her eyes. 

"Take your bitching and moaning somewhere else, because the only moaning I want to hear? Is. My.  _ Own _ ."

With a slam, the door shut behind her, leaving no room for argument, and the pair slinked off to find out what kind of chaos the other two had left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was long, but I really wanted to get this out of my brain the way I wanted to... Soooo.... Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> (7days all done!!)


End file.
